Game Over
by Damae
Summary: Ambos creyeron que podrían salvarse de aquél juego maligno pero se equivocaron. Aquél ser no los dejaría ganar, usaría sus propias reglas para terminar el juego a su manera, ¿cómo iban a liberarse de él? Sólo había una forma. [One-Shot para "La Casita del Horror" del foro Proyecto 1-8]


Buenas, gente. Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic de "La Casita del Horror", del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Aclaraciones: La canción inspiradora es "Hide & Sick", propuesta por IzzieBlake. Así que parte del fic y la frase no son mías.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece como sabrán todos.

* * *

><p><em>"No tengo miedo de la muerte. Es el juego que uno acepta para poder jugar el juego de la vida."<em>

**Jean Giraudoux**

* * *

><p>Cuando era pequeño el sonido de las campanas siempre le dio una sensación de paz, de alegría.<p>

Y ahora nunca creyó que aquél sonido podría darle tanto miedo.

Iba a morir, iba a morir como un pobre diablo huyendo. Y eso era lo que más lo atemorizaba, ¿de qué manera lo iba a matar? Sabía que esa cosa no tendría piedad con él...

Lo sabía, en todo momento lo supo: Mientras más luchaba más grande sería su propia tumba. Pero quiso tener una muerte digna, al menos intentar pelear; ahora todo era en vano.

Estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir intentando moverse, ya incluso pensó que había muerto.

Y de pronto aquellos lentos pasos comenzaron a hacer eco, despertándole de su horrible realidad: Aún no había terminado.

¿Qué más podía hacer? No tenía a nadie, quedó él sólo sin saber cómo liberarse...

—¡¿Dónde estás, pequeño?! ¡¿Acaso te aburriste de jugar?!

Aquella voz hizo que se le erizara los vellos de la nuca, él estaba endemoniadamente cerca...

Y Mientras aquella "cosa", hablaba y caminaba seguía haciendo el estresante chirrido de aquellas campanas sonar, aquellas campanas oxidadas y descuidadas.

Se cubrió sus oídos con ambas manos, acurrucándose en su escondite, mientras trataba de convencerse a sí mismo con la frase _"Todo va a estar bien...Todo va a estar bien..."_

Se reprochaba por haber confiado tan ciegamente en su instinto, por haber confiado de esa manera ahora ella...

Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, inaudible. Ni siquiera sabía qué había pasado con ella. Y el no saberlo lo aterraba.

Rogaba a Dios porque ella estuviese bien.

—¡Aah, con que aquí estabas, pequeño!

Y de pronto lo vio a él, delante suya. Sosteniendo el cuerpo casi sin vida de su amiga. Y no fue eso lo que lo espantó, no fue aquél extraño ser. Fue su amiga que parecía haber perdido todo el calor de su cuerpo, viéndose más sombría, más apagada.

Era como si todo el resplandor que la caracterizaba se hubiese esfumado.

Y con eso, todas sus esperanzas murieron.

Dejándole sólo el sentimiento de impotencia.

Aquél extraño ser dejó el cuerpo de su amiga en el suelo, con cierto maltrato. Como si ella sólo fuese un juguete roto.

—Tu amiga es muy lenta para correr, me aburrió —pudo captar el tono ofendido de él, deseó matarlo mas ya no sentía ganas de nada. —Pero bueno, ahora es tu turno. Ojalá me diviertas más —sonrió de medio lado, acercándose a su nueva víctima.

Él se alejó por inercia, cayendo nuevamente al suelo y buscó algo en el suelo con sus manos, algo para alejarlo. No quería morir así, quería averiguar si ella seguía con vida (aunque sabía que no era así) y finalmente algo tenía entre sus dedos, algo filoso.

—El juego ha terminado.

Y cumplió con su palabra, al menos para él.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Bueno, he aquí el One-Shot, tardé un poco más en hacerlo, tenía parte del principio ya hecho pero mis musas murieron y regresaban en pequeños intervalos (?). Ojalá les guste. Decidí usar a Puppetmon porque me parecía perfecto para el fic y la canción, además no me cayó tan mal (?) xD. Aunque no quise especificar mucho su apariencia o ahondar mucho en la historia del fic, sólo concentrándome en el momento dramático. Además de dejar el final abierto, prefiero que sean así y no exagerarlos, tengo problemas con esa clase de tramas con sangre y esas cosas (?) xD

Así que de nuevo, espero que ésto sea de su agrado.

Ciao ciao.


End file.
